What McGonagall Sees
by GINGERWEASLEY2
Summary: serise of small stories through McGonagall's eyes. J/L H/G JSP/OC R&R Please


Don't own anything apart from any characters you don't recognise (i.e. Arianna Castle and John Newton)

Little fic on Potter men through McGonagall's eyes. Most of them are romantic but there is one that is friendship pairing

Potter's always like redheads...

#

JAMES AND LILY 1

It was a normal breakfast at Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall sat eating her toast and talking to Dumbledore at the staff table in the Great Hall. The main doors opened to reveal the head boy and girl: James Potter and Lily Evans. Minerva noticed something different between them; they weren't shouting at each other and Lily wasn't hexing James. They were beaming at each other and smiling. Minerva looked more closely to find their hands clasped together. She gasped along with the entirety of the Great Hall as they too had noticed James and Lily's hands. The couple sat down at the Gryffindor table, not noticing everyone's shock including that of their friends. Eventually they noticed and Lily blushed at the attention. The staff and pupils seemed to waiting for some more confirmation so Lily kissed James on the cheek, which earned a round of applause from the hall even some of Slytherin clapped. The Gryffindor table cheered the loudest. Sirius Black stood up on the table and put his want to his throat to make his voice louder.

"Finally guys, we thought it would never happen! But James, mate, are you sure you didn't confund her?"

Minerva saw Lily shoot daggers at Sirius but James laughed and shook his head. This earned more cheers from the hall.

"Go on then, KISS!" shouted Sirius.

James got to his feet reluctantly along with Lily. The hall fell silent as James leant forwards and kissed Lily. They broke apart and the hall erupted into more cheers, shouts and whistles. Minerva glanced at Dumbledore to see him beaming then she got to her feet and bellowed,

"Sirius Black get down from there at once!" her voice rang out across the hall. Laughter broke out. Sirius let out a bark laugh and replied,

"Aw, I was just celebrating the get together of my friends," he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Well Mr Black I think it would be wise for you to celebrate on the ground, not the middle of the Gryffindor table," Dumbledore chuckled. "I congratulate the two heads on their happiness."

Minerva saw Lily and James turn beet red but they smiled at the Headmaster. Breakfast continued without disruption. Ten minutes before class started James and Lily got up and walked out the hall hand-in-hand. People clapped again as James twirled Lily round by the hand and left the hall for class. Minerva scanned the hall and saw Severus Snape's face lit with anger. She sighed at the disappearing figures of a perfect couple.

JAMES AND LILY 2

Minerva McGonagall stepped briskly through the portrait hole of the Gryffindor Common room ready to shout at any remaining pupils to get to bed because of exams the next day. To her surprise there was none of her house still up but as she was about to turn back her eyes found a mass of black hair at the end of the red sofa by the fire. Minerva quietly walked over and peered over the edge to find the sleeping figures of James Potter and Lily Evans lying on the sofa. James' arm was wrapped around Lily's waist protectively and her head was placed on top of his chest. As James breathed, his exhale fluttered Lily's red hair. Minerva smiled as she saw homework littered around them along with what looked like last minute revision books for Charms. Minerva turned and climbed back out of the hole leaving the couple peacefully sleeping.

HARRY AND GINNY 1

Minerva looked up towards the Gryffindor table. It was the day after her house's winning of the Quidditch Cup so the mood was high. Female laughter could be heard just outside the doors of the Great Hall so when the doors opened it was no surprise to see a laughing Ginny Weasley hand-in-hand with Harry Potter. The rest of the hall fell silent when they saw Harry and Ginny hand-in-hand then a wave of whispering spread across the hall like wild fire. Minerva noticed that Harry looked uncomfortable at more attention drawn to him by the Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Minerva noticed that Ginny, however, seemed oblivious to the extra attention until Hermione Granger whispered something to her, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't you all have something better to look at? Bug off!" she shouted crossly at the staring tables causing the Gryffindors to laugh.

"Miss Weasley could you please refrain from that language," called Dumbledore but Minerva could see his eyes twinkling.

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore"

The Gryffindors laughed harder.

Breakfast went on and just before class started Harry and Ginny got up and started to walk out of the hall. Before they parted to go to class Minerva saw, through the open doors of the hall, Harry lean over and kiss Ginny quickly. The hall erupted in to cheers again and Minerva saw two people very much in love with each other blush red. The scene before her was similar to the one she had seen nearly 20 years earlier.

HARRY AND GINNY 2

Minerva looked out her window in her office at the grounds outside. It was past curfew so she didn't expect any pupils to be out. She was about to turn away when she heard a shriek of laughter through the open window. Minerva looked more closely through the window and saw a flash of ginger hair behind the tree by the Black Lake. There was another shriek of laughter this time it was accompanied by a deep male laughter. Minerva saw Harry Potter spinning Ginny Weasley round under the tree. Ginny laughed again when Harry grabbed her hand and started to dance with her jokily. Minerva knew it was wrong for pupils to be out after curfew especially at times like the present with Voldemort rising but she felt that Harry needed sometime to be a teenager not 'The Boy Who Lived' for once. She watched as Harry pulled Ginny close and slow dance with her. Minerva looked away as the young couple kissed, feeling as if she intruding on something special between them. She turned back to see Harry and Ginny walk back inside the castle holding hands.

ALBUS AND ARIANA 1 (friendship)

Even though Minerva McGonagall was the Headmistress she still conducted the Sorting Ceremony due to the insistence of her pupils after the war. She stared at the incoming first years, her eyes landed on a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes. She knew it to be Albus Severus Potter the second son of Harry Potter. Minerva smiled inside as she saw him talk to another boy with sandy hair and a girl with bright ginger hair. As the first years reached the front she pulled out the scroll and read the names, when she reached a name she rolled her eyes recognising it.

"Castle, Arianna"

The ginger girl came forward shakily and put the sorting hat over her head, after a moment the hat shouted out 'GRYFFINDOR'. Minerva saw two of her older brothers' cheer loudly when she came to sit down. More names went and the next was,  
>"Malfoy, Scorpius"<p>

The pale face boy came forwards, Minerva saw certain Gryffindors (James Sirius Potter was one) exchange dark meaningful looks. Malfoy was sorted in Slytherin. Next came the boy standing next to Albus Potter, John Newton and he was sorted in Gryffindor. After more names came the one Minerva recognised,

"Potter, Albus"

Albus came forward and put the hat on his head. Minutes passed and the Sorting Hat finally screamed...'GRYFFINDOR!'

The applause was the loudest, Minerva saw Arianna cheer loudly and pat Albus on the back, he beamed at her. Rose Weasley was the last to be sorted, Gryffindor house, and Minerva signalled for the feast to begin. All through the feast she saw Albus Potter, John Newton and Arianna Castle become friends.

JAMES (SIRIUS) AND ARIANNA 1

It was a great win for Gryffindor in the semi-final of the Quidditch Cup against Hufflepuff. Minerva knew there was a party in the Gryffindor Common Room so she turned a blind eye towards her old house. Neville Longbottom was the head of house now and he certainly not going to ruin the celebratory night until the party got out of hand. Minerva decided to sneak in her cat form and make sure the party wasn't getting out of hand to much. Even though it was only a semi-final win, Minerva knew with pupils like James Potter II and his friends along with John Newton, Albus Potter and Arianna Castle, any party could get out of hand. As soon as James had come to Hogwarts and got sorted in Gryffindor, Minerva knew he was going to be a trouble maker epically after his name sake and certain relatives. Albus was no better either. He, John and Arianna made as much trouble as Fred and George Weasley had in Hogwarts. The three of them were in their sixth year and James was in his seventh.

Unnoticed Minerva crept in and sat in the corner where she knew no student would give her a second glance as they thought it must just be someone else's cat. She watched as James entered, he was captain and beater, along with Albus, also a beater, on his left. The crowd went wild trying to talk to them about the match epically James. Minerva saw Albus make his way over to Rose Weasley and Arianna. Minerva smiled when she saw James catch Arianna's eye and grin widely, he was a lot like his grandfather but this time the girl liked him somewhat and didn't hex every time he looked at her. Those two unlikely pair had gone to the newly annual Christmas Ball together but as far as the rest of the school, and teachers, knew they had remained friends. Minerva knew that Neville had anticipated them to date each other because the couple held many resemblances to Neville's friends, and James parents, Harry and Ginny. It wasn't physical resemblances (although there was a few) it was the fact that James was one year older or that it was obvious that they liked each other. When the party was in full swing Minerva watched as Arianna ran toward James and hugged him. When they finished hugging Minerva saw them look at each other and gasped when James bent down and kissed Arianna. No one had noticed them until this point and the room went silent. When the couple broke apart the room cheered and whistled. Minerva crept back to the portrait hole just as a pupil left so she slipped through the door and turned back into her human form. She went straight to her office and had a long conversation with Dumbledore about the Potter children. She didn't stay in the party long enough to see James and Arianna be congratulated.

JAMES (SIRIUS) AND ARIANNA 2

Minerva never thought she would live to see three Potter weddings. She sat in the garden of the Burrow awaiting the start of the wedding of Arianna and James. Molly Weasley had really done it all this time it was the second of Molly's grandchildren getting married and she had certainly risen to the occasion even at her age (which was a bit younger than Minerva). Minerva looked round as the bride descended down the aisle clutching the arm of her oldest brother, the other two were sitting at the front, she smiled at James and the ceremony started. It seemed to go quickly and in no time the closing words were said by the small wizard at the front,

"You may kiss the bride."

A shower of red and gold stars sprinkled over them.

Minerva watched James as he leant down and kissed Arianna. Arianna giggled as they walk down the aisle just as all the chairs disappear and were replaced by tables. The party continued and was filled with many speeches by brothers, parents and friends. Many reporters tried to get in but were being thrown back by the magical spells as they tried to get interviews and pictures on the wedding of the first son and heir of the famous Harry Potter. Minerva stood and said in a loud voice directed to the head table.

"Two Potter weddings I have been to, this is my third. There is only one constant thing I have noticed is that the Potter men seem to be drawn to redheads."

Minerva wiped a tear that had escaped from her eyes when the young married couple hugged her.

Minerva McGonagall always remembered all her students but she partially remembered the Potters who had all found love with good humoured, ginger witches.

:-0

REVIEWS PLEASE


End file.
